


【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R）5.

by ISUU



Series: 【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R） [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 成为一个完美的攻手该做些什么？
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, all日向 - Relationship, 黑日 - Relationship
Series: 【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675966
Kudos: 31





	【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R）5.

5.黑日的场合

“……”

啊啊啊！！！

他昨天都干了什么啊！

酒醒后的日向翔阳甚至都不敢闭上眼睛，像是非要和他过不去似的，那些大胆又旖旎香艳的场景如同被揭开的冰山一角般逐步显露出来，在他的脑海中串联成线，永无停歇般地循环播放。

他甚至凝不起一丝思考的余力，只能任由着浑浑噩噩席卷侵袭了身体，满脑子只剩下了后知后觉的巨大羞愤。

嗯，不过，这个“羞愤”所针对的还是他自己。

毕竟不管怎么来看，都是他主动勾引“良家少男”孤爪研磨去滚床单的啊。

日向翔阳脸色爆红，一双湿漉漉的橙色眼睛羞怯得像是快要滴出水来。他鼓着脸忿忿潜入水下，只留出不安眨巴的眼睛露在水面上方。

……他到底为什么会和他的好朋友滚上床啊！

虽说他也和侑前辈什么的都做过了吧……

但是……果然和“非排球运动员”做这种事情还是感觉很奇怪啊……？

有种，染上了“恋爱”一样的感觉。

想法一出，日向翔阳蓦然间像是心跳漏了一拍。他愣神了一会儿，才红着脸甩甩头，想要将脑子里那些乱七八糟又荒谬无比的想法赶出体内。

浴缸中的温水随着男孩儿激烈的动作而碰撞着泛起了波澜，哗啦啦地溢出洒在了纯黑色的瓷砖地板上，含蓄又内敛地倒映出男孩儿沉默思考的剪影。日向翔阳就那么呆呆地咬唇沉思了一会，结果还是没能理清一团乱的头绪。

他泄气放松了身体，仰靠在浴缸壁定定凝视空中一点。

上天仿佛将他一切卓越的才能都全然点在“排球”一事上，对于“恋爱”一词仍半知半解的日向翔阳，在碰上如此荒唐又激烈的一夜后可以说更是方寸大乱。

昨天他怎么就那样……

唔……“淫荡”呢？

日向翔阳羞耻不已地抹了把脸，尽管他不想承认，但是似乎只有“淫荡”一词可以堪堪形容昨夜的自己。

又是一阵难堪的沉默，日向翔阳玛瑙似的橙色眼眸在浴室雾气腾腾的烘映下更加闪亮地直击人心，宛若一捧落在粼粼水波中的阳光般触手可及——只可惜的是，并没有人能幸运地将这一美景收入眼中。

男孩儿像是恍然大悟一般，握拳狠狠敲了一下白皙的大腿，眼神熠熠。

“对啊！”他大叫出声，感觉自己抓到了问题的关键。

也许是他想多了呢？毕竟研磨身为他多年的好友，可一直都没有表现出什么奇怪的意思啊！

也许……也许研磨只是因为无法摆脱昨夜那样热烈的自己，又无法狠心将中了药物的他扔在一旁置之不顾呢？

仿佛视野陡然开阔了起来，日向翔阳顺着这条思路，越想越觉得自己的灵光一现没有任何问题。沾沾自喜地表扬了会儿自己在成年后愈发灵光的小脑瓜，直到水都有些发冷了才后知后觉地意识到自己也许泡地忘记了时间。

他小心翼翼地赤足踏上了黑色的浴室瓷砖，凉飕飕的瓷砖温度冰得他脚趾一缩。

身上的水滴滴哒哒地顺着重力跳落在了地面上，然而毛巾并不在身边，日向翔阳只好拉开门想从准备换穿的衣物旁取来干毛巾先擦净身体。

门外的温度相比热气蒸腾的浴室来说要低了许多，潮涌的虚幻白雾在他甫一拉开门便争抢挤拥着从缝隙中融入到了空气中去。日向翔阳感觉刚刚还被热水泡得舒适张开的毛孔顿时收缩紧绷了起来。

总之，先擦干身上的水吧……

这么想着的他却发现自己在进浴室前叠放得整整齐齐的衣物与干毛巾都不翼而飞！

怎么会？

难道是研磨回来了？

不知所措的小太阳可怜巴巴地赤裸着身体在原地犹豫徘徊了会儿，赤裸身体的羞耻与直面无辜被自己拖下水的“好友”的尴尬在激烈的天人交战后，最终还是由羞耻心占据了上风。他决定维持着这个状态先出去拿衣物换上再说。

他一边捂着蒸腾发烫的脸颊一边心想：反正什么都看过了，也没什么需要害羞的了。

顺着家里发出的细微响动，他小步踱了过去。

本以为出现在终点的是这家房子的主人——孤爪研磨。然而事情发展总是反复无常又充满了未知，让他感到十分意外的是，他居然在尽头看到了一个根本不该凭空出现在这里的人。

——是黑尾铁朗。

“呀，小不点！又见面了。”对方显然也发现了他，点点头算是对他打过了招呼。

他的手上正拿着一个样式颇为熟悉的手机拨弄着，似乎刚刚在听着什么东西。看到翔阳一副赤身裸体的模样也并没有多么惊讶，只是加深了唇角的笑意，微微眯起眼睛细细从头到脚打量了一番这难得的视觉盛宴。

“你……”你怎么在这？

日向翔阳没能问出口，被那侵略性极强的目光看得浑身不自在，小小退了半步。

“唔？怎么光着身体就出来了？”黑尾铁朗露出两颗虎牙，微微颔首示意日向翔阳赤裸的状况：“有那么迫不及待吗？”

“啊？”日向翔阳歪了歪头，有些没能理解他的意思。

黑尾铁朗看他迷迷糊糊的神态，无声叹了口气，半是抱怨半是不满地拿着那个手机在他眼前晃了晃：“我说啊——小不点，你们什么时候在一起的？连我都不告诉？太过分了吧！”

“什么……在一起？”

还没等日向翔阳把话问清楚，那个手机中便传来了熟悉又色情的呻吟与肉体碰撞产生的啪啪声。

日向翔阳的瞳孔微缩，愣在了原地。

他怎么认不出来，这居然是他自己的声音！

日向翔阳赤裸着身体倒退了几步，像是由里到外全然被刀剖开了呈现在黑尾铁朗的面前，不留下一丝一毫遮挡的余地。

黑尾铁朗眉头微挑，似乎有些不满他下意识后退的举动，揶揄道：

“没想到小翔阳在床上是热情又骚的类型？”

才不是这样！日向翔阳红着脸结结巴巴下意识狡辩：

“不、不是……！排球运动员都会这样的。”

这说法倒是新奇。黑尾铁朗勾了勾唇角：

“排球运动员？我怎么不知道？”

说到自己熟悉的领域，日向翔阳底气顿时足了。他从沙发旁捞起一块毛巾，先是大致遮挡住重要部位，然后义正言辞地边说边退：

“侑前辈教我的！可以让队友之间更有默契！”

黑尾铁朗听了有点想笑，瞬息之间便明白了这个傻小子又是被人骗了还帮着诱拐犯数钱呢。

且不说sex到底能不能增加队友间的默契度，就是日向翔阳莫名其妙跑到一个多年不打球的孤爪研磨床上就够匪夷所思了。

本来还以为是自己的好友熬了多年终于成了。

现在看来……似乎也并不是那样啊……

他凝视着刚刚日向翔阳消失的位置，既然如此，大家都是平等的竞争者，何不让他也插一脚看看？

*

日向翔阳慌慌张张地跑回浴室后还有点没能明白现在的状况。只是黑尾铁朗的眼神太过富有深意，让他下意识感到了危险。

明明侑前辈说大家都知道，可是刚刚的黑尾前辈却像是完全不明白的模样……

简直是越想越迷糊，干脆回头找时间仔仔细细问清楚好了。

他一边想着这件事情，一边加紧了速度擦拭起身上的水珠。

诶，衣服呢……？

一只小麦色的手臂从后方悄无声息地横亘过来揽住了他，带动着一头雾水的男孩儿倒向了后方的男人怀抱。

“黑尾……前辈？”

“嗯？”男人低磁的声线靠着他的耳际响起，属于另一男性的灼热气息喷洒在他的耳侧，日向翔阳咬唇缩了缩脖子。

“……”

“小不点，也喂喂我嘛。”黑尾铁朗眸中的神色变换，他伸出舌头舔了舔那只白净可爱的耳朵，看着它像只受惊的小动物似的抖了抖，笑着蹭了蹭他的脖颈：“你知道我拦网技术不错的。他们都可以，为什么我不行？”

为什么他不行？

日向翔阳隐约觉着这句话还暗含了些别的意思，但是一时又想不明白。

“黑尾前辈……”

日向翔阳没能推动像只不肯走的大猫一样把他护在怀里的男人，小声道：“不行的，这是研磨的家。”

黑尾铁朗装作听不懂地无辜眨眨眼睛：

“有什么问题？我和研磨是很好的朋友。”

“……”

日向翔阳身上的水珠没能完全擦净，零星着点缀在他锻炼得体的裸体之上。他并不是非常白皙的肌肤，却依然可以完全攥夺每一位观众的全部心神，宛若一朵清晨时挂满澄澈露珠的娇艳玫瑰，灼灼其华。

黑尾铁朗只当日向翔阳的沉缄是默认同意，带着几分迫不及待的意味抚上了这具常驻于他春梦深处的完美肉体。

他顺着肩头一路用干燥的手掌将那些引人瞩目的小碎星一一谐干，在路过胸前两朵红樱时特意难舍难分地留恋了半晌。那两只小巧可爱的东西实在是羞怯得紧，如同枝头初绽的粉嫩花苞一般，明明还是鲜嫩纯洁的阶段，却以那副青涩的端丽与美好，如同艺术品般惹人鉴赏，直让男人把它们玩弄得挺立发硬、覆上一层微妙的情色感才肯罢休。

黑尾铁朗的身材高大，在隔了几年再见后更能感受他充满压迫的侵略感。而勉勉强强用尽各种办法才长到172的小太阳在被男人完完全全揽在怀中时，更能凸显出两人体格的差距。

日向翔阳不着一物，男人的身形完全覆盖住了他。属于黑尾铁朗的气息就如同丝绸般将他包裹其中，无孔不入，竭力扯着他一同纠缠到难舍难分。日向翔阳就像只被钳住后颈的乖巧小动物，很快，随着黑尾铁朗富有技巧性的动作难以抗拒地呻吟出声。

他早就不是曾经那颗青涩的果实。在经历过几次激烈的情爱后，身体已经能迅速进入状态并且诚实地反馈给正在把玩这颗饱熟果实的新访客。

他的柔软白皙的面颊上还没能完全散去泡澡时产生的粉红潮色，再配合上此时情动后产生的羞怯，让他看起来更加惹人采撷。那股天然而生的童稚感似乎总也与他脱离不开关系，即使是深陷情欲的漩涡中，也油然而生一种奇异的魔力，丝毫不感突兀地掺杂在本该是肮脏靡乱的情欲之中，而结果也显而易见，那股清纯与肉欲交杂斑驳得更让人难以释手。

他的身体并非是更惹人怜爱的那种孬弱与纤细的类型，甚至可以说与之相反。

常年的运动员生涯使他的身体得到了很好的锻炼，恰到好处又流畅美丽的肌肉线条几乎在这具蜜色肉体上随处可见，而那股无畏的少年气概又使他显得没有那么成熟。

这样看来，惹来一些心思阴暗的有心人的窥探也并不奇怪了。

男人的指尖一点点摩挲着爱抚过线条流畅的腹肌，探入了更加私密的部位。日向翔阳的阴茎在男人四处点火的淫肆下已然处于半勃起的状态，微硬着蛰伏在并不算茂密的丛林中，好似跃跃欲试地等待着什么。

黑尾铁朗狎昵地用修长的指节在橙发青年紧张战栗的肚皮上画了个圈，握住了男孩儿干净的性器，上下套弄起来。

并不陌生的酥麻快感很快在日向翔阳体内点燃。他似乎是因为这么快就被旁人挑起了无边的情欲而感到羞耻，咬紧了牙关不肯泄出甜美的喘息。但是那挺立滴露的阴茎却暴露了他正如何快活地享受着另一男性为他手淫的舒爽感受。

黑尾铁朗一双锐利如猫儿般的眼睛紧紧凝视着日向翔阳的表情，不肯放过他的一丝异动。他有些坏心眼地揉捏加快了手上的动作，怀中的青年便再也忍耐不住，皱着眉头吐出了一口难耐的喘息。他笑了笑，顺着对方嘴角摩挲温存着顺着下巴吻去。

对方的吻是同黑尾铁朗外在风格孑然迥异的温存。男人用一只手微微用力制住了日向翔阳不安分乱动的脸颊，温热带茧的大拇指缱绻地揉捻了会儿他红肿嘟起的唇瓣，间或伸进食指抵着他的舌根作恶一般搅弄着他的口腔，发出咕叽咕叽的煽情水声。玩够了才肯低下头来，带有怜惜意味地轻轻伸舌舔上了下唇。

日向翔阳的唇瓣都被男人含在嘴里，吸吮砸吻着发出了啧啧的水声，含不住的涎水顺着两人唇舌相交间坠出一道暧昧的淫靡弧度。他下身的阴茎仍被男人握在手中套弄，菇状的头部被时不时吐出的亮晶晶腺液弄得到处都是，在昏暗的浴室灯光下泛着靡亮的光。

黑尾铁朗摩挲着手指间粘连的腥甜体液，似乎是被逗乐了，从亲吻着日向翔阳的口中溢出一丝轻笑，食指准确无误地按压在了那处铃口，捻揉着用力点了点，指尖顿时拉扯着牵起一条暧昧的银丝。

干净的肉棒被刺激地顿时颤抖着绷紧了几分，滋啦发响的电流感似乎将他的发丝都强势纳入到了领地之中，发出使人无法拒绝的绝佳的快活感受。

日向翔阳吸了吸鼻子，甚至感觉自己的呼吸都潮热了起来，他伏靠在黑尾铁朗的怀中可怜巴巴地发出如同小猫讨奶般细软的呻吟声。激涌的情潮冲得他头脑发懵，他略带了些迷茫与无措地仰头用那双含泪迷蒙的橙色眼睛对上了黑尾铁朗暗金色的眸子。

——！

就像是一条一直被他攥在手中紧绷到极致的丝线终于被火燃断，高潮的到来是这样的猝不及防。两人视线相交的瞬间，那股悄声积攒了许久的快感终于攀登到了极点，如同迸发灿烂的烟花般炸地日向翔阳大脑一片空白，将精水泄在了黑尾铁朗拢住的手掌之中。

由于高潮射精的原因，他的胸膛不断起伏，浑身皆是汗液，抖动着臀波乱颤的两瓣浑圆臀肉在一个难以自抑地向前挺动后卸去了力气，倒压回了男人的下身处，有意无意似的用弹性十足的臀肉蹭抚过黑尾铁朗硬得发疼的性器之上。

黑尾铁朗被这一蹭差点没直接射在裤裆里，不满地低声“嘶”了一声，用满溢着腥靡味道的手掌在男孩儿丰盈的臀肉上蹭了蹭，恶意满满地看着原本纯稚的身体被他用精液玷污上了下流的情色，竟让他有了破格的满足禁忌感。

他拍了拍那半边手感极佳的屁股，低头啄吻上了微张着嘴唇在高潮余韵中喘息回复的日向翔阳的唇角，细细端详起了日向翔阳此时的模样。

小太阳的高潮脸远比他梦里想象中的模样还要“美”得过分。这并不是说他本身的颜值有多么惊人，而是那种无自觉的纯真与似乎永远都无人能将他拉下神坛的澄澈。

任谁来，都想要在这张白纸上涂满属于自己的色彩，霸道地将他玷污成同样的污浊。

破坏欲嘛，似乎是人的本能。

黑尾铁朗漫不经心地这么想着，一只手扶着快要站不稳的日向翔阳的身体，滑动摩挲着那一小块光滑的肌肤。另一只手则暗示性地抚过了紧闭的后方穴口。

“唔……！”

惊觉到自己危险处境的小动物炸着毛竖起了耳朵，想要逃出这一方禁锢，然而怎么挣脱都拗不过男人有力紧实的手臂。

“不行的……昨天已经……”昨天做了太多次了，已经不行了。

日向翔阳扒拉着男人的手臂，低声恳切地试图引起黑尾铁朗的一丝同情心，话语虽然没有说完，但是其中内含的意思，两个人都清楚得很。

看来小不点对自己的认识倒是异常地精准。

黑尾铁朗用鼻尖蹭了蹭橙发青年还有些水汽的发丝，喑哑着声音低声应着男孩儿的请求，安抚着张皇的小动物紧张不安的情绪。

他的手指在穴口外围打转着捻揉了会儿被其他男人玩弄得红肿的穴眼，没有支会被他揽在怀中的小太阳一声，就轻轻刺入了蠕动着吸吮他指节的肉穴之中，耐心地插弄了起来，登时引起日向翔阳一声拔高的惊叫。

就算被插肿了也没有关系，就算已经做了一夜也没有关系，就算已经无法承欢了也没有关系……不管来多少，它都承受的住。

啧啧咂吻着黑尾铁朗手指的花穴似乎如是说道。

黑尾铁朗的手指上还残留着刚刚日向翔阳自己泄出的精液，此时很是恰到好处地充当了润滑这一角色，使得男人的手指进出地更加顺滑与便利。

熟悉的被异物进出的感觉再次滋润了肉径中每一处褶皱，黑尾铁朗的动作并不能说有多么温柔细致，却依然使日向翔阳不可避免地回味起了被填满插弄的无上快感，穴眼随着主人心神微动，同样食髓知味地裹紧了入侵作乱的手指。

像是哀求着它们留下来似的。

火热的气氛逐步攀升，男人温热的食指与中指深埋在紧致的肉穴中分离开一些距离，其间湿滑红热的花径展露无疑，突如其来的冰凉空气也被醉人的美景蛊惑了心神，蜂拥而上地啄吻着嫩滑的穴肉，日向翔阳不禁瑟缩着痉挛了一下微绽的后穴。

黑尾铁朗低头吻咬着日向翔阳汗淋淋的后肩，对准了对方穴内一点又快又急地插弄了半晌，令人脸红耳赤的水泽拍打声在小小一方浴室中回响飘荡，被带入肉穴的精水都被拍打成了白沫，才依依不舍地想要把手指从那过于美好的后穴中抽离出去。

可这次倒是那腔被糊了精液白沫的穴眼不乐意了，极尽挽留地吮吸吞吐着男人的手指想要将它留在原处一尽欢愉。

“真是贪吃的坏孩子。”

黑尾铁朗调侃笑笑。半抱着有些瘫软的日向翔阳扶住浴缸边缘，解开了裤子，催促他撅起那个他觊觎多时的小屁股乖乖趴伏好承欢的姿势。

他没有选择继续淫虐那个红肿的穴口，而是将狰狞怒张的粗硬阴茎插入了小太阳白白嫩嫩的腿根，紧贴着对方的会阴处开始了淫邪的顶弄。

湿滑紧实的腿根相比后穴也不逞多让，黑尾铁朗两只大掌握住日向翔阳的腰部，满意地如同在他体内肆虐一般啪啪地抽插顶撞了起来。

对方顶部微微翘起的硬物火热地在他腿间抽弄，几乎要把格外细嫩的腿根磨破皮。日向翔阳被男人凶猛的力道顶弄地如同海浪中飘零独行的孤舟般找不到方向，只能哑着嗓子低吟着承受男人高涨的情欲，昏沉之中竟真的觉得自己在同黑尾铁朗激烈交欢一般。

肉体的拍打声，靡乱的水泽声，被肏干的低吟与男性的喘息交织在这个不大的浴室之中，火热的情潮一浪接着一浪，席卷侵袭了每一寸空气。

日向翔阳被自己顶撞而不断前耸的肉体在纯黑色的瓷砖映衬下显得格外淫欲，黑尾铁朗看着舒服极了，那股诡异至极的满足感充斥了他的心窝。他轻轻吐了一口气。

呼……差不多了吧……

随着男人一声闷哼，黑尾铁朗压着橙发青年流畅美好的尾椎骨将白浊射在了对方光滑的脊背上。

——TBC.


End file.
